Kenshi World Online -KWO-
by Hiruma D Kotori
Summary: Sebuah game MMORPG baru telah dibuat, peminatnya pun beribu orang, salah satu dari beribu orang itu ialah, Kirigaya Kazuto atau Lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Kirito, Kirito adalah salah satu pemeran utama di fanfic ini, nama game MMORPG Kematian itu adalah, Kenshi World Online/tak berbakat dalam membuat Summary/ Penasaran? Let's Read/pair: Kirito-kun and Asuna-chan and Other-san


Kenshi World Online

Disclaimer: Sword art online bukan milik saya.

Rated: T

.

.

.

Tenang, Itulah Suasana disebuah rumah ala jepang itu, terlihat seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam dan mata hitam sedang duduk menonton TV bersama seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata Hitam juga, di Layar TV terlihat pembawa acara sedang melaporkan suasana disebuah toko yang menjual permainan _MMORPG_, Kenshi World Online.

Tiba tiba anak laki laki itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah itu.

"Bu, aku pamit pergi membeli game Kenshi World Online,ya?" Pamit anak laki laki itu, Kirigaya Kazuto.

"Dasar, Kazuto-kun, Hati hati" kata seorang perempuan paruh baya dari dapur.

"Belikan Aku satu juga ya, Onii-chan" seru anak perempuan tadi, Kirigaya Suguha.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" seru Kazuto keluar dari rumah Kediaman keluarga Kirigaya itu.

Kazuto melangkahkah kakinya menuju sebuah toko yang tidak begitu ramai toko itu adalah toko cabang yang menjual game Kenshi World Online.

"Untung di cabang ini tidak begitu ramai" gumam Kazuto.

Setelah menunggu 30 menit kini gilirannya untuk membeli KWO itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko itu.

"Aku ingin membeli 2 game Kenshi World Online" jawab Kazuto.

"Ini gamenya, nak" ucap Penjaga toko itu.

"Terima kasih, ini uangnya" kata Kazuto memberikan uang kepada Penjaga toko itu lalu bergegas pulang, karena hari sudah malam, mengingat tadi dia pergi saat jam 18.30 dan sekarang sudah jam 19.05.

Dirumah Kazuto.

"Aku Pulang, Ibu, Sugu" seru Kazuto.

"Onii-chan, Okaeri~, apa Onii-chan sudah membeli punya Sugu?" tanya Suguha.

"Ini, Sugu" jawab Kazuto memberikan sebuah game KWO kepada adiknya (Sepupu) itu.

"Okaeri, Kazuto-kun, makan malam sudah siap Sugu-chan, Kazuto-kun" seru Ibu Suguha (bibi Kazuto).

Mereka pun segera menuju meja makan, untungnya Kazuto sudah mandi tadi.

Jam 20.30.

"Onii-chan, Okaa-san, besok aku mau mencoba permainan Kenshi World Online seharian, jangan ganggu ya" ucap Suguha kepada Kazuto dan Ibunya di ruang keluarga.

"Ya, aku juga" kata Kazuto.

"Wah, Wah besok hari minggu yang sepi, tetapi kalian harus makan dulu paginya ya" kata Ibu Suguha tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur" ucap Suguha dan Kazuto lalu masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Hari Minggu, pukul 06.00

Kazuto dan Suguha sangat bersemangat karena itu mereka bangun pagi pagi.

"Sugu, Sarapan sudah siap" seru Kazuto, hari ini Kazuto yang mendapat tugas memasak sarapan.

Lalu Suguha pun turun dan makan bersama Kakaknya berdua karena ibu Suguha sudah pergi kerja dari jam 05.30, Rajin.

"Kenyang, aku duluan ya, Sugu" ucap Kazuto naik kekamarnya.

Kazuto P.O.V's

Aku masuk kekamar meninggalkan Sugu menyelesaikan makanannya, tentunya aku sudah mencuci piring milikku dan membersihkan dapur serta meja makan, lalu aku memasukkan kaset Game itu lalu memakai Nervegear hitamku.

"LINK START" seruku lalu pandanganku menjadi putih, terdapat pilihan bahasa.

Ada dua bahasa yaitu bahasa English dan Japan, aku memilih Bahasa Japan, bahasa negara kelahiranku, lalu pandanganku menghitam bergantikan sebuah Sistem bertuliskan WELCOME TO KENSHI WORLD ONLINE!, lalu tulisan itu menghilang berganti menjadi sebuah tulisan bertulis ID dan Password, aku mencari tulisan Create A Account dan kutemukan dibawah Password, setelah aku menekan itu muncul formulir, aku isi dengan begini:

Nama asli: Kirigaya Kazuto

ID (Nickname) (Tak boleh sama dengan nama asli): Kirito

Umur (Bebas): 16 tahun

Jenis kelamin: Laki laki

Penampilan:

Rambut: Spike Hitam

Mata: Hitam

Hidung: Mancung (Pasti)

Kulit: Putih (Tentu)

Tinggi: 172 cm

NORMAL P.O.V's

Setelah Kirito (Kazuto) mengisi formulir itu dia menekan tombol Next lalu muncul formulir berisi pakaian dan Senjata (Pedang):

Pakaian: baju lengan panjang hitam dilengkapi Jubah Hitam, Celana Hitam panjang, sarung tangan hitam dan sepatu hitam.

Senjata: Dual Handed Swordsman.

Pedang: dua pedang newbie lurus panjang.

Lalu Kirito menekan tombol Start dan pandangan disekitarnya menghitam, tidak lama Kirito Muncul di sebuah kota yaitu Kota bagi para newbie.

"Inikah Kenshi World Online? Kota yang indah" gumam Kirito berjalan jalan sambil melihat ke langit.

BRUK

Kirito menabrak seorang perempuan berambut Hitam panjang diikat kesamping, mata hijau emerland nya mempercantik wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf, biar kubantu" tawar Kirito menawarkan tangannya kepada perempuan itu layaknya laki laki pada umumnya.

"T-Terima kasih" ucap Perempuan itu menerima tangan Kirito lalu berdiri.

"Namaku Kirito" ucap Kirito mengeluarkan senyum mautnya yang bisa membuat perempuan meleleh.

"A-aku Leafa" kata Leafa dengan wajah memerah gara gara senyuman maut Kirito tapi tetap tersenyum manis, malah wajah merahnya memperimut wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah, wajahmu memerah" kata Kirito menunjuk wajah Leafa.

"Tidak ada, Kirito-kun" jawab Leafa mengeleng geleng kepalanya.

"Leafa, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berlari ketempat Leafa.

"Tidak apa apa, Asuna-san" jawab Leafa.

"Syukurlah" ucap Perempuan berambut biru dikepang kebelakang (see rambut Asuna saat di alfheim online) dengan mata ruby itu lega.

"Kirito-kun, Ini Asuna-san, Asuna-san ini Kirito-kun" kata Leafa memperkenalkan temannya.

"Asuna Desu" ucap Asuna mengulurkan tangan.

"Kirito Desu" ucap Kirito membalas jabatan tangan Asuna.

"Dia Siapamu, Leafa-san?" tanya Kirito menunjuk Asuna.

"Dia Teman pertamaku, baru saja bertemu, dan panggil saja aku Leafa" jawab Leafa.

"Apa dia orang baik baik, Leafa?" tanya Asuna berbisik sambil menatap Kirito dari atas ke bawah.

"Kirito-kun, orang baik baik kok, Asuna-san" jawab Leafa.

"Ada apa kau menatapku? Apa aku ada salah?" tanya Kirito memasang tampang polos.

ASUNA P.O.V's

'Cowok ini, Kirito, kenapa ekpresinya aneh, polos tapi dipikir pikir wajahnya tampan dan lucu juga' pikirku.

'A-apa yang kupikirkan?' pikirku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu, tapi Kirito memang tampan dan lucu.

NORMAL P.O.V's

"He-Hentikan Tampang Anehmu, Baka" kata Asuna memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak Aneh dan tidak Bodoh, kau yang Baka" balas Kirito memalingkan wajahnya juga.

"Kau" balas Asuna menatap Kirito dengan tatapan kesal yang lucu.

"Kau" balas Kirito menatap Asuna dengan tatapan kesal yang tak kalah lucunya dari Asuna.

"Grrrr" geram Kirito dan Asuna.

"Mi-Minna, sudahlah" lerai Leafa.

"Kita Berburu saja ya?" ajak Leafa.

"Terserah" jawab Kirito dan Asuna berjalan dibelakang Leafa.

"Ngomong-Ngomong kita berburu dimana, Leafa?" tanya Asuna.

"GrassLand?" jawab Leafa.

"Terserah" ucap Kirito.

Di Grass land.

(Tempat di cerita KWO ini adalah tempat yang ada di ALO, SAO)

"Aku akan memburu lebih banyak darimu" kata Asuna kepada Kirito.

"Aku akan membunuh monster lebih banyak dan banyak darimu" balas Kirito.

"Kalian ini" kata Leafa.

Tiba tiba muncul banyak Frenzy Boar yang mengepung mereka.

"Kesempatan, kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak memburu" tantang Kirito.

"Tantangan Diterima" kata Asuna bersiap siap dengan Throwing Pick dan Pedangnya.

Mereka bertiga membunuh semua yang Frenzy Boar yang ada disana, bagini hasilnya:

Leafa: 30 Frenzy Boar.

Asuna: 140 Frenzy Boar.

Kirito: 150 Frenzy Boar.

"Hahaha, aku menang" seru Kirito penuh kemenangan, bangga karena menang dalam tantangan yang ia buat.

"Huhh, Aku kalah 10 Frenzy Boar" ucap Asuna.

"Aku terendah" kata Leafa.

"Baiklah kamu menang, Kirito-kun" kata Asuna mengalah.

"Levelku level 3 jadinya" ucap Kirito melihat kotak yang ada dipojok kiri, Hpnya menjadi 430 dari 200, tetapi HP awalnya Cuma bertambah sampai 300 jadi sekarang Hpnya 300/430.

"Level kalian, level berapa?" tanya Kirito.

"Aku Level 2" jawab Leafa.

"Sedangkan aku Level 3 juga" jawab Asuna mengangkat tangannya lalu menurunkannya secara kebawah lalu muncullah kotak menu lalu Asuna mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan kepada Leafa dan Kirito dan yang pastinya diterima oleh Kirito dan Leafa, Leafa juga menambahkan Kirito ke kontak pertemanannya.

"Dengan begini kita terhubung" ucap Asuna lalu juga mengirimkan permintaan party ke Kirito dan Leafa yang diterima oleh mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana kalau kita buat Guild?" usul Leafa.

"_Guild_?" tanya Kirito.

"Guild itu suatu Organisasi yang berisikan sekelompok Player yang bertujuang untuk mengalahkan monster ataupun boss monster bersama Player lain" jelas Asuna.

"Oh, Kalau aku setuju saja dengan Leafa" ucap Kirito.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" kata Asuna.

"Tapi kita juga harus mencari anggota" sambung Asuna.

"Benar, ada yang punya usul untuk nama Guild kita?" tanya Kirito.

"Black Sword" usul Leafa.

"Keren, itu melambangkan kita,kan?" tebak Kirito.

"Ya" kata Leafa.

"Setuju, mulai sekarang guild kita Black Sword" kata Asuna memutuskan.

"Siapa Leader dan Sub-Leadernya?" tanya Kirito.

"Berdasarkan hasil memburu tadi, menurutku Leadernya Kirito-kun dan Sub-Leadernya Asuna-san, Gimana?" usul Leafa.

"Sii Bodoh ini jadi Leader?" ulang Asuna.

"Jangan membuat aku memulainya, Asuna" kata Kirito.

"Ahahaha, baiklah aku setuju denganmu Leafa, Kurasa Kirito-kun cocok jadi Leader" ucap Asuna tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, bagaimana untuk pakaian Guild berwarna Hitam?" usul Kirito yang disusul pandangan heran dari kedua rekan perempuannya.

"Lagi pula pakaian kalian juga Hitam bukan?" ucap Kirito menunjuk Asuna yang memakai baju hitam sedada yang menampakkan perutnya dengan hiasan baju pita merah, dan rok pendek berwarna hitam, dan Leafa yang memakai tank top putih dengan rompi hitam dan rok panjang hitam yang terbuka ditengahnya menampakkan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Terserahmu, Kirito-kun" kata Asuna pasrah.

"Ayo kita cari anggota di kota awal dan lantai 2" ajak Leafa.

Mereka berjalan jalan di kota awal (newbie) untuk mencari anggota guild baru.

Tak lama mereka menemui seorang laki laki berambut merah sedang berguling guling di tanah seperti orang gila.

"Orang aneh" ejek Asuna.

"Oi, Asuna sepertinya kau suka dan pandai dalam mengejek orang" kata Kirito.

"Bagaimana jika kita merekrut dia?" tanya Leafa.

"Merekrut Orang aneh seperti dia? Cukup, di guild kita sudah ada orang yang cukup aneh" tolak Asuna menunjuk cowok rambut merah itu dan Kirito.

"Kenapa kau menunjukku?" kata Kirito tidak terima dia dibilang orang aneh.

"Ups, ahahaha, bercanda kok, Kirito-kun" ucap Asuna menurunkan tangannya.

"Memang sih Orang itu aneh tapi kita kekurangan anggota cowok, kalau kita tidak merekrut dia Kirito-kun akan menjadi anggota cowok sendirian" kata Leafa.

"Terserah" kata Asuna melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tiba tiba cowok itu berhenti berguling guling dan menghampiri Kirito dkk.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengejekku aneh" kata Cowok merah itu kepada Kirito.

"Bukan aku, Dia yang mengejekmu" kata Kirito menunjuk Asuna.

"Kau- Ehhh" seru Cowok merah itu terkejut melihat wajah Asuna.

"Bidadari, Namaku Klein" kata Klein kepada Asuna.

"Aku bukan bidadari, aku Asuna" ucap Asuna.

"Ano, Aku Leafa, salam kenal Klein-san" ucap Leafa.

"Kirito Desu, Hajimemashite Klein" kata Kirito.

"Etto, Klein apa kau mau bergabung dengan Guild kami?" tanya Kirito.

"Bergabung dengan kalian?..." ulang Klein.

"Ya, Jika kau tak mau ya su-"

"Aku Mau" jawab Klein.

"Cepat sekali menjawabnya" gumam Leafa menatap Klein aneh.

"Sudahlah, Selamat bergabung di Guild Black Sword" sambut Asuna.

Lalu mereka saling mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan dan Party.

Tak terasa Di KWO Sudah sore, saatnya untuk mereka Log Out, pertama tama mereka mencari penginapan dulu, mereka memesan dua kamar, Klein dan Kirito, Asuna dan Leafa.

"Baiklah teman-teman, sampai jumpa" ucap Asuna lalu masuk kekamarnya dan Leafa lalu Tidur malam (Log Out) tetapi tubuhnya tidak hilang dari KWO.

"Jaa Ne" ucap Leafa lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Asuna.

"Jaa" ucap Kirito dan Klein lalu masuk kekamar mereka.

"Aku Log out dulu ya, Kirito" ucap Klein lalu Log out.

"Aku juga" ucap Kirito lalu Log out juga.

Di Dunia nyata, kediaman keluarga Kirigaya, perbedaan waktu di KWO dan dunia nyata adalah 2 jam, jadi tadi di KWO sudah jam 17.00 di dunia nyata jam 19.00.

"Sugu, Apa kau sudah Log Out? Makan Malam siap" seru Kazuto (Kirito) dari meja makan.

"Sudah, baru saja, aku mau mandi dulu, Onii-chan" seru Suguha (Leafa) lalu pergi mandi dan bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Kazuto kepada Suguha sambil memakan bento.

"Sangat menyenangkan, aku bertemu banyak teman, gimana kalau Onii-chan?" jawab + tanya Suguha bersemangat.

"Sama"ucap Kazuto.

Dirumah Asuna (kediaman keluarga Yuuki).

"Asuna-chan, makan malam siap, jangan terlalu lama mandi, Sugou-kun ikut makan malam bersama kita" seru ibu Asuna, Yuuki Kyouko.

"Sebentar bu" seru Asuna lalu menyudahi mandinya dan memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna pink dengan rok pendek diatas lutut.

"Kenapa harus ada Sugou dimakan malamku" gerutu Asuna.

"Konbawa, Asuna-chan" ucap Sugou.

"Konbawa, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nobuyaki-san" ucap Asuna.

"Asuna-chan, tak perlu memanggil Sugou-kun dengan nama keluarganya" ucap Ayah Asuna.

"Terserah" kata Asuna lalu memakan makan malamnya, beberapa potong Sandwich.

"Sehabis ini, Sugou-kun akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" ucap Ibu Asuna.

"Aku sibuk, Aku mau tidur" kata Asuna sambil menatap Sugou dingin.

"Tapi besokkan sudah libur musim panas, kok tidur cepat cepat sih, Asuna-chan" kata Ayah Asuna.

"Selama libur Musim Panas, aku ingin bermain Kenshi World Online penuh, jadi jangan ganggu aku" kata Asuna menyudahi acara makan malamnya lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya.

Hari senin, jam 06.00

Dijepang sudah libur musim panas, itu kesempatan bagus untuk seluruh player Kenshi World Online untuk bermain KWO.

Di kediaman Kirigaya.

"Selama Liburan Musim panas ini, aku ingin bermain Kenshi World Online selama Liburan ini dengan penuh, aku hanya akan kembali untuk makan dan mandi, jadi mohon jangan ganggu aku" Pinta Kazuto.

"Aku juga, mohon jangan gangu kami ya, Okaa-san" pinta Suguha kepada Ibunya.

"Baiklah, Sugu-chan, Kazuto-kun" kata Ibu Suguha mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Suguha dan Kazuto serempak lalu kembali kekamar mereka masing masing.

Dikamar Kazuto.

"Akhirnya aku akan bertemu 'cewek imut yang suka mengejek' itu" gumam Kazuto memikirkan Asuna, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan cewek bernama Asuna itu.

Lalu Kazuto menghidupkan game Console KWO itu lalu memakai Nervegear-nya.

"LINK START" Mungkin hanya 9 kata, 2 kalimat, tetapi dapat memulai sebuah Game yang diminati banyak orang itu.

Lalu didepan Kirito muncul tulisan ID dan Password lalu Kirito masuk dengan ID: Kirito, Password: ********** , lalu Kirito muncul dipenginapan tempat semalam ia Log Out bersama Guildnya, dilihatnya di KWO sudah jam 08.00, dilihatnya Klein tidak ada disampingnya, lalu dia memakai semua jubahnya yang ia lepas dan memasang kedua pedangnya dipunggungnya.

"Klein" panggil Kirito mencari Klein lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya lalu melihat kamar Asuna terbuka.

"Asuna, Leafa, Klein?" panggil Kirito.

"Kirito-kun? Baru Log in? Masuklah" kata Asuna membuka pintu, terlihat Leafa dan Klein yang sedang duduk bersampingan mereka duduk didepan sebuah daftar yang ada diatas meja.

"Ahaha, Hai semua, sepertinya aku terlambat" ucap Kirito menyapa mereka semua lalu duduk disamping Asuna.

"Tidak, Aku dan Klein juga baru Log in, Sedangkan Asuna sudah duluan" kata Leafa tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi apa Rencana kita untuk merekrut anggota baru, hari ini?" tanya Kirito.

"Seharusnya kau sebagai Leader log in duluan, untung ada Sub-Leader kita, Asuna yang Log ini pertama, sedang kan kau Log In terakhir" kata Klein.

Leafa menyikut lengan Klein agar diam, Lalu Leafa menunjuk Daftar yang ada didepannya, lalu berkata:

"Ini adalah Daftar para pemain di lantai 1-3 berserta datanya, Daftar ini dibeli oleh Asuna tadi, dengan begini kita jadi mudah mencari pemain berbakat"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kirito-kun?" tanya Asuna menatap Kirito yang ada disampingnya.

"Keren, pertama-tama kita cari anggota di lantai satu dulu, Level berapa yang paling tinggi dikota Newbie ini, Klein?" tanya Kirito.

"Berdasarkan informasi, di kota newbie ini level tertinggi level 3 seperti level kalian, Asuna, Kirito" Jawab Klein.

"Ini para pemain level 3" kata Leafa memberi sebuah kertas berisikan player level 3.

"Aku dan Klein akan mencari pemain level 3 yang menarik di sebelah Barat, Kirito-kun dan Asuna mencari di sebelah Timur, lalu kita akan berkumpul di Inn, bagaimana?" usul Leafa.

"Baiklah" ucap Kirito, Asuna, Klein.

"Sampai bertemu di Inn, teman-teman" ucap Asuna lalu mereka pergi kebagian masing masing.

Disebelah timur (Tempat Asuna dan Kirito)

"Berdasarkan informasi disini ada seorang perempuan yang dijuluki Archer disini, namanya Sinon, dia berambut Biru langit, pakaiannya tank top pendek berwarna hitam, dengan rompi hijau serta celana pendek berwarna hitam, dia membawa busur dipunggungnya" jelas Kirito sambil berjalan disamping Asuna.

"Apa itu yang namanya Sinon?" tanya Asuna menunjuk Sinon yang sedang duduk diatap sambil tersenyum kearah Kirito.

"Well, Yap itu dia" jawab Kirito menatap Sinon.

"Kau bisa lompat sampai situ?" tanya Kirito kepada Asuna sambil menunjuk keatap tempat Sinon duduk.

"Itu Tinggi sekali, Baka, mana mungkin kita bisa" jawab Asuna.

"Tapi Aku sudah sering melompat ketempat yang lebih tinggi lagi dari itu" gumam Kirito.

"Baiklah, Ayo" kata Kirito lalu menggendong Asuna dengan gaya bridal Style lalu melompat keatap.

Tap

Tap

Kyaa

Tap

"Itte~" rintih Kirito dijitak oleh Asuna.

"Kau membuatku Jantungan, Kirito-kun" kata Asuna kesal.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sinon.

"Kukira kau mengenal Kirito-kun, soalnya tadi kau tersenyum padanya" jawab Asuna bingung.

"S-Soalnya dia lucu, hahaha, Oh ya, ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sinon.

"Ano, Kami ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami, di Guild Black Sword" jawab Kirito berdiri menatap Sinon.

"Bergabung? Dengan kalian? Guild? Black Sword?" ulang Sinon.

"Ya, Apa kau mau?" ucap Asuna tersenyum hangat kepada Sinon.

"Baru kali ini ada _Player_ yang ingin menjadi temanku, aku sangat senang, bahkan Friendlist ku masih kosong" kata Sinon memperlihatkan Friendlist nya yang kosong.

"Aku tak percaya ada seorang perempuan di Kota Newbie ini yang Bahkan tidak memiliki seorang teman di Firendlist nya, Baiklah" kata Kirito lalu mengirim permintaan pertemanan kepada Sinon, membuat Sinon terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou,_ Minna, aku akan bergabung bersama kalian, teman pertamaku" kata Sinon lalu mengirimkan permintaan _Party_ kepada Kirito dan Asuna.

"Yosh, Watashi Kirito desu" kata Kirito mengulurkan tangan kepada Sinon.

"Watashi Sinon desu" ucap Sinon menjabat tangan Kirito.

"Watashi Asuna desu" ucap Asuna lalu berjabat tangan dengan Sinon.

"Ayo kita cari anggota lain lagi" ajak Asuna.

"Hai'" kata Kirito dan Sinon.

Lalu Kirito, Asuna dan Sinon melompat turun kebawah, tentunya Asuna digendong ala bridal style lagi dengan Kirito, lalu mereka berkeliling sambil melihat daftar pemain level 3.

"Acell, Rabel, Tielie, Sortiliena Serlut, Konno Yuuki, Strea" Kirito membaca daftar pemain yang unik dan level 3.

"Kenapa Cuma ada satu laki laki?" tanya Sinon.

"Kau mesum Kirito, Guild ini akan penuh dengan anggota perempuan" kata Asuna dingin.

"E-Eh, Memang disini kebanyakan perempuan yang berlevel 3" kata Kirito menunjuk daftar _Player_ level 3.

"Baiklah dimulai dari Acell" kata Asuna.

"Ini fotonya" ucap Sinon menunjuk foto Acell didaftar Player level 3 yang ada ditangan Kirito.

"Aku pernah melihat orang itu bersama kedua cewek yang bernama Rabel dan Tielie itu" kata Asuna sambil mengingat ingat.

"Dimana?" tanya Kirito.

"Oh iya, dia ada di toko pedang dan minuman milik Alice, temanku" jawab Asuna.

"Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sinon.

"Ayo" ajak Sinon, lalu Asuna menunjukkan jalan menuju toko pedang Alice yang bernama Ken no Alice.

"Itu toko nya" tunjuk Asuna ke sebuah tempat seperti Restaurant itu.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam toko itu, ketika mereka masuk mereka langsung bertemu dengan pemilik tokonya yang menyambut mereka dimeja kecil disebelah pintu masuk.

"Asuna-chan, ada apa kesini?" tanya Alice berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menatap Sinon dan Kirito lalu menarik Asuna menjauh.

"Asuna-chan, kau tak pernah bilang kepadaku kau punya kenalan cowok keren itu" bisik Alice.

"Maksudmu cowok itu? Oh dia teman baruku" kata Asuna lalu kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Kau membuatku cemburu, Asuna-chan, kau tidak memperkenalkan cowok keren itu padaku" kata Alice kepada Asuna dan berhasil membuat wajah Asuna dan Kirito memerah.

"Watashi Sinon desu" ucap Sinon menjabat tangan dengan Alice.

"E-etto, Watashi Kirito Desu" ucap Kirito menjabat tangan dengan Alice.

"Watashi Alice desu, Hajimemashite, Kirito-kun" kata Alice.

"Ano, Alice-san, b-bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Kirito berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Alice yang memegangnya erat.

"Ahaha, Gomen Gomen, panggil saja Alice" ucap Alice melepaskan tangannya.

"Alice, apa ada pengunjung yang bernama Acell, Rabel dan Tielie?" tanya Asuna To The Point.

"Ah, Mereka bertiga ya? Ada mereka sedang minum dimeja ujung" jawab Alice menunjuk meja paling ujung dan mereka dapat melihat seorang laki laki berambut blonde, dua perempuan, satu berambut merah, satu berambut Coklat.

"Terima Kasih, Alice" ucap Asuna, Sinon dan Kirito lalu menghampiri meja paling ujung itu.

"Ehh, Eugeo? Tieze? Ronye?" panggil Kirito terkejut ketika melihat wajah mereka lansung.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu nama asli kami?" tanya Eugeo (Acell).

"Aku Kazuto teman kalian di Sword Mastery Academy, namaku disini Kirito" jawab Kirito.

"Ehh, Kazuto-kun?" seru Tieze (Tielie).

"Kazuto-kun?" ucap Ronye (Rabel).

"Kazuto?" kata Eugeo.

"Apa kalian akan membiarkan kami berdiri saja?" canda Kirito menatap Tieze.

"Go-Gomen, silahkan duduk dulu" ucap Tieze dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Eugeo dan Ronye tertawa melihat kelakuan Tieze, karena Eugeo dan Ronye tahu Tieze itu menyukai Kirito.

"Pertama tama, Asuna, Sinon ini Eugeo, Ronye dan Tieze, nah Ronye, Tieze, Eugeo ini Asuna dan Sinon" ucap Kirito memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Asuna desu"

"Sinon desu"

"Eugeo desu"

"Ronye desu"

"Tieze desu"

"Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu kalian di KWO" ujar Kirito.

"Benar, Sudah lama ya, terakhir kita bertemu di Underworld" kata Eugeo tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Kirito-kun, ini bukan acara Reuni, jangan lupa tujuan kita datang kesini" kata Asuna dingin.

"Yahhh, terserah, kedatangan kami disini ingin merekrut kalian keguild kami, Black Sword" kata Kirito tidak menanggapi tatapan kematian milik Asuna.

"Black Sword? Hahaha Nama yang lucu" kata Ronye tertawa sambil menatap Sinon dan Asuna.

"Hei, Hei jangan salahkan aku, teman satu guildku yang mengusulkannya" elak Asuna.

"Ya, Dan jangan salahkan aku juga, aku baru saja direkrut oleh mereka" kata Sinon menunjuk Asuna dan Kirito yang duduk tenang.

"Ahahaha" tawa Kirito.

BLETAK

BLETAK

Kirito terkapar dilantai dengan dua benjolan akibat jitakan kasih sayang (?) dari Sinon dan Asuna.

"Jangan terlalu santai, Kirito-kun" kata kedua perempuan kejam dari kutub utara itu.

"Hai'" kata Kirito pelan.

"Nasibmu, Kazu-eh Kirito-kun, hahahaha" ejek Tieze tertawa.

"Hahaha, benar, dan nasibmu itu tidak bagus" tambah Ronye tertawa.

"Nikmat yang buruk, ahahahahahaha kasihannya dirimu, Kazuto maksudku Kirito" kata Eugeo berguling guling sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Orang gila" ejek Kirito kepada Eugeo.

"Aneh" tambah Sinon.

"Benar, benar, sangat aneh" dukung Asuna mengangguk angguk.

-TBC-

Apa Reaksi Eugeo diejek oleh sang pendekar pedang hitam 'Kirito', sang Archer 'Sinon' dan Sii kilat serta cewek yang suka mengejek orang 'Asuna'?

Apa jawaban ketiga teman Kirito dari Underworld tentang ajakan bergabung dalam Guild itu?

Review plizz? =D

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
